Apparence trompeuse
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Une mission, un briefing, des cris trop bruyants... Et enfin des mensonges ou des choses trop longtemps cachées. Tout peut avoir des conséquences inattendues et nos officiers préférés vont en faire les frais. Attention... LEMON


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Retour dans le Colorado... Sortez vos uniformes je vous emmène visiter la base de l'air force, à Cheyenne Mountain._

 _Qui pense que tout va bien là bas? Moi je n'en suis pas si sûre..._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont propriété de la MGM. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Beta : Ailec22 que je remercie pour son aide! :)_

 _Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

La journée commençait de façon plutôt classique au SGC. Si tant est qu'une journée puisse être qualifiée de classique dans cette base…

L'équipe SG1 était en salle de briefing, ils préparaient leur prochaine mission. Daniel essayait de convaincre le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Sam Carter et Teal'c de Chulac. Il venait de tenir tout un argumentaire pour pourvoir rester un peu plus longtemps sur P5X380 et étudier les nombreuses ruines qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! C'est trop dangereux Daniel ! S'énerva Le colonel O 'Neill

\- Mais Jack !

\- Daniel on a dit non, c'est non ! On restera le temps imparti par le général Hammond et pas une seconde de plus ! Est-ce que me suis bien fait comprendre !

Il avait crié plus fort. Se retournant vers Sam pour trouver son soutien, il s'aperçu qu'elle avait brusquement pâlit et s'était enfoncé au fond son siège, cela le calma aussitôt.

\- Ecoutez Daniel, reprit-il d'une voix plus posée et qu'il s'efforçait de rendre le plus calme possible, nous allons sur cette planète pour récupérer SG11 qui est en difficulté et c'est tout. C'est une mission de sauvetage et vous savez aussi bien que moi que ces fichus serpent de malheur vont débarquer à la seconde même ou on sortira de ce maudit temple donc, pas le temps pour les fouilles. Sauf si voulez tous nous faire tuer…

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non… Daniel soupira. Très bien… Mais on peut au moins remettre les coordonnées dans la liste des planètes sur lesquelles on doit retourner, non ?

\- Ha oui, ça on peut le faire je pense. Mon Général ?

\- Je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient dès lors que cette planète aura été nettoyée de tout danger. Major vous pourrez vous en charger une fois de retour ?

-…

\- Carter ?

-… Euh… pardon mon Colonel… oui, oui je le ferai… répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Très bien, rétorqua le général Hammond. Briefing terminé. Vous partez dans 2h00. Rompez !

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, Sam se leva d'un bond, se précipita vers la porte et s'enfui à toutes jambes.

\- Euh… Jack ?

\- J'ai vu Daniel… Non ne dites rien ! Ajouta-il comme l'archéologue allait parler. Je sais ce que vous pensez! Je vais aller la voir.

Le colonel quitta la salle briefing et prit la direction du laboratoire du major. Il était inquiet, assez inquiet même devait-il avouer. Il avait bien remarqué que Carter s'était senti mal quand il avait commencé à crier. Elle avait sursauté, était devenu extrêmement pâle et s'était mise à trembler.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle qui était toujours si maîtresse d'elle-même… qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit prise d'une sorte de crise panique? Tout à ses pensées, il était arrivé à la porte du labo. Elle était fermée, ce qui était rare. Il toqua mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ouvrit et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Il fut déçu de ne trouver personne.

\- Carter ? Vous êtes là ?

Le silence lui répondit mais rapidement, des reniflements et des sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce.

\- Carter ? demanda-t-il en avançant dans le laboratoire et refermant la porte.

Il la trouva assise contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte, la tête dans les genoux. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle recula violemment.

\- Who ! Doucement Carter ! Ce n'est que moi !

\- Mon… mon Colonel…

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Il fut stupéfait d'y découvrir la peur, la terreur même. Elle baissa la tête rapidement.

\- Ecoutez, Carter, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça… j'ai bien vu que je vous avais fait peur… Ce n'était pas contre vous, vous savez.

Elle se redressa.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Pourquoi je serais fâché ?

\- Parce que… Je ne sais pas, vous avez crié…

\- Raaah ! Vous me connaissez ! J'ai un peu crié mais ce n'est pas contre vous, et puis vous savez aussi qu'avec Daniel c'est normal qu'on se dispute, on le fait tout le temps.

\- oui, oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi je…

\- Venez là, dit-il en lui prenant les poignets pour l'attirer à lui. Elle poussa un cri en se libérant. Elle se tassa sur elle-même, mais c'était trop tard… Ses manches longues étaient remontées ainsi que le bas du t-shirt sur son ventre. Ce qu'il voyait le terrassait. Elle était couverte de bleus.

\- Carter qu'est-ce que ! Qui ?

\- Personne !

\- C'est Pete c'est ça ?

Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs qui redoublaient. Choqué, il se releva et alla ouvrir en grand la porte du labo, il revint s'assoir près d'elle, mais à distance raisonnable. Ensuite il tendit la main vers elle paume ouverte vers le haut en ouvrant les bras, lui laissant le choix de lui faire confiance ou non. Puis il reprit d'une voix douce presque inaudible.

\- Carter, est ce que vous me faites confiance ?

\- Oui mon colonel murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors vous pouvez venir là…

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Ne dites rien, mon colonel, s'il vous plait… à personne…

Elle hoquetait et semblait très faible. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Promettez le moi, mon colonel… je vous en prie… supplia t'elle en s'accrochant à lui.

\- D'accord, je ne dirai rien à personne sans votre autorisation je vous le promets.

Elle eut un sursaut et sombra dans le noir le plus total. Il s'écarta pour se relever rapidement et prit le téléphone.

\- Désolé Carter mais je vais devoir prévenir au moins Janet…

Une équipe médicale au Labo du major Carter niveau 19 ! vite !

Lorsque la civière arriva à l'infirmerie toute l'équipe SG1 était là prévenue par l'annonce des hauts parleurs, le Général Hammond se présenta alors que Janet demandait ce qui s'était passé

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit O'Neill. Le briefing de tout à l'heure a été un peu houleux. Je me suis disputé avec Daniel, peut-être un peu trop fort… Ca ne lui a pas plu apparemment, elle est devenue toute pâle… Je suis allé la voir dans son labo pour m'excuser, on discutait et… elle est tombée.

\- Elle est tombée. Comme ça ? Sans signe avant-coureur ?

\- oui. Euh… Doc, elle travaille beaucoup en ce moment, elle est fatiguée et je la trouve un peu stressée.

\- Très bien, dit le médecin, il semble que cela pourrait être du a un excès de stress mais… Je vais l'examiner pour être sûre.

\- Tout le monde dehors ! Intima alors Jack.

\- Jack ?

\- Colonel ?

\- Sortez tous ! Il regarda Daniel et Teal'c.

\- Nous allons vous laissez faire votre travail Docteur Frasier, dit Teal'c.

\- Oui, je crois que ce serai mieux, vous venez Général ? Renchérit Daniel.

Le Général Hammond soupira, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait, mais il était sûr que là, Daniel et Teal'c venait de couvrir le colonel sans même savoir pourquoi et sans même se poser la moindre petite question. Mais il les connaissait aussi suffisamment pour se dire qu'il serait au courant le moment venu, du moins l'espérait-il, il suivit les autres pour regagner son bureau. Il fallait qu'il lance une autre équipe au secours de SG11.

Dans l'infirmerie, Janet s'apprêtait à déshabiller son amie pour l'examiner mais le colonel l'arrêta.

\- Ce que vous allez voir ne doit pas être mis dans le rapport…

\- Mon Colonel ? … Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait sortir tout le monde…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Pete !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pete, son si merveilleux petit ami lui tape dessus ! S'énerva Jack.

\- Et vous avez fait sortir les autres parce que personne n'est au courant…

\- C'est de ça qu'on discutait quand elle s'est évanouie. Je venais de découvrir le pot aux roses ! Je lui aie promis de n'en parler a personne, pas sans sa permission… donc… rien dans le rapport doc !

\- Mais enfin, je ne peux pas faire ça, falsifier un rapport ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?!

Evidemment qu'il s'en rendait compte ! Il n'était pas idiot ! Mais il savait aussi parfaitement que Carter ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit découvre la vérité. Même pas lui, réalisa-t-il d'ailleurs. Si elle ne s'était pas évanouie, il aurait certainement fini par ne plus insister devant ses refus continuels de parler de ça. Il fit part de ses pensée à Janet, celle-ci soupira en fermant les yeux… il avait réussi à la convaincre d'écrire que sa patiente s'était électrocutée le matin lors d'une réparation et qu'elle devait rester en observation pour un temps indéterminé à l'infirmerie de la base tellement le choc avait été violent.

Le colonel décida de laisser le médecin faire son travail pour aller faire le sien, c'est-à-dire aller voir le Général Hammond pour lui expliquer le peu qu'il se sentait autorisé à divulguer et lui demander la permission de s'occuper du Major et régler son compte cet enf**** de policier de m****. Avant de sortir il se pencha vers son second et murmura qu'il revenait très vite et qu'il la laissait entre de bonnes mains, de confiance et qu'il ne la laissait pas seule.

Il arpentait les couloirs de la base les mains dans les poches de son treillis. Rien de différent de d'habitude pour qui le croisait, mais dans ces si célèbres poches, ses poings étaient serrés à s'en casser les phalanges, arrivé à destination il prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

\- Mon Général…

\- Ha Colonel ! Je désespérais de vous voir !

\- Mon Général ?

\- Asseyez-vous, je ne suis pas aveugle colonel… Que ce se passet-il avec le Major Carter ?

\- Justement mon Général, puisqu'on en parle, j'aimerai qu'SG1 reste à la base pour éclaircir cette affaire.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais un peu, c'est SG2 qui assurera la mission.

\- Merci mon Général.

\- Bien que pouvez-vous me dire sur cette affaire ?

\- En réalité, pas grand-chose mon Général… Carter a des problèmes… elle s'est confiée à moi et j'ai promis de tenir ma langue tant qu'elle ne m'autorise pas à en parler…

\- Cela concerne-t-il la base ?

\- Non mon Général c'est plutôt d'ordre privé…

\- Est-elle en danger ?

\- Je ne le pense pas, du moins pas encore et pas tant qu'elle restera ici.

\- Bien, faites ce que pensez devoir faire.

\- Merci mon Général.

Ha ! Et officiellement elle s'est électrocutée ce matin en travaillant sur la porte.

Le colonel se leva et quitta le bureau du chef de la base pour retourner directement à l'infirmerie. Non sans avoir indiqué au Sergent-chef Walter Harriman que si un certain Mr Shanahan téléphonait, il fallait directement le lui passer sans autre forme de réflexion. Sur le trajet, il fit finalement un détour par le bureau de Daniel. L'archéologue était en train d'essayer de se concentrer pour finir la traduction d'une tablette ramenée par SG12. Jack le vit souffler en retirant ses lunettes. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et s'affala sur la table. Il semblait préoccupé, et pour sûr il l'était, il devait s'inquiéter pour Sam.

\- Coucou…

\- Ha Jack ! Excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.

\- Où est Teal'c ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder… Jack…

\- Daniel ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Sam?

\- Plus tard Daniel, ho au fait, merci de m'avoir couvert tout à l'heure.

\- Pas de problème O'Neill. Cela m'a semblé important, j'ai donc agit.

\- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait Teal'c. Merci.

Le Jaffa, qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte inclina la tête.

\- Comment va Sam ?

\- Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, la doc lui faisait des examens quand je suis parti voir Hammond, d'ailleurs je retourne à l'infirmerie. Je pense qu'on pourra se voir demain soir chez moi ?

\- Pour quelle raison O'Neill ?

\- Vous tenir au courant… enfin si elle est d'accord… alors je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Oui évidemment !

\- Super ! À plus tard.

Et là-dessus il quitta le bureau en trombe. De retour à l'infirmerie il s'arrêta quelques instants près du lit de son second, déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux et se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau du médecin chef.

\- Toc toc ? Alors doc, comment va Carter ?

\- Ha Colonel, l'examen confirme nos craintes. Son évanouissement est effectivement du à une surdose de stress. J'ai dû lui donner un sédatif pour être sûre qu'elle dorme jusqu'à demain.

A ces mots Jack ne put refreiner une grimace. Si seulement il n'avait pas crié lors de ce maudit briefing…

\- Quand aux bleus, ils sont plutôt récents mais elle a des traces plus anciennes.

\- Génial ! Grimaça à nouveau le colonel, merci doc.

Il sorti du bureau et alla s'assoir prés de Sam. Il l'observait. Elle avait l'air si calme, si paisible, comme ça, endormie. Elle lui était apparu si fragile dans le labo, elle qui est si forte d'habitude. Il lui prit la main. Il imaginait lui insuffler un peu de sa force ainsi.

Il était maintenant plus de minuit, Janet s'apprêtait à sortir de son bureau, elle venait de terminer sa garde. Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie, une voix murmurait. Elle entrouvrit la porte doucement pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle sourit attendrie en voyant le colonel toujours assis au chevet de Sam, visiblement, il lui parlait mais sa voix tremblait, il était parcouru de soubresauts. Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant, est-ce que le colonel pleurait ? Lui qui était décrit comme un homme froid, sans cœur, à qui on reprochait de n'être touché par rien ? Là elle réalisait combien il ne faisait souvent que maitriser et cacher ses émotions. Elle l'avait souvent vu s'inquiéter notamment pour SG1, même si elle savait qu'il ne voulait rien montrer de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais là... Elle essaya d'écouter émue.

\- Accrochez-vous Carter ! Je vous en prie ! Ne vous laissez pas abattre. Je vous demande pardon… j'aurais dû le voir… Aller ça va aller, Carter. Je vous le promets, je ferai tout pour vous sortir de là, il faut tenir le coup.

Janet recula referma la porte, inspira et rouvrit la porte en faisant claquer son pas sur le sol. Histoire de permettre au colonel de se reprendre.

Elle s'approcha et vint s'assoir près de lui

\- Colonel ?

\- Ho, salut doc, désolé je…

Effectivement il s'était reprit.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Je suis désolée. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous préférez mais si vous voulez parler… je suis là…

\- Merci doc…

Janet amorça un geste pour se lever mais il la retint.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie… Au sens propre, un nombre incalculable de fois mais pas seulement…

Après la mort de mon fils, Charlie, je pensais que ma vie que valait plus rien. Quand j'ai passé la porte pour Abydos, je…

Il sentit alors la main de Sam serrer légèrement la sienne. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et ne bougeait pas, aussi fit-il comme si il ne se passait rien. Du moins face au docteur. Il répondit simplement avec une pression imperceptible sur la main de la jeune femme. Il savait du coup qu'elle écoutait et lui signifiait ainsi qu'il souhaitait qu'elle entende son récit.

\- Je … J'ai accepté de partir parce que je savais que je n'étais pas sensé rentrer. Je ne le voulais pas, et de toute façon, je n'avais plus aucune raison pour ça. Jusqu'à ce premier briefing. Elle est arrivée comme une tornade. Vous auriez vu nos têtes lorsque Kawlaski lui a demandé si elle avait déjà fait une simulation de vol à plus de 8 G et qu'elle a répondu oui, et lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait volé une centaine d'heures en Iraq et qu'elle m'a demandé si c'était assez costaud ou si je voulais un bras de fer.

\- Oui j'ai vu les vidéos de surveillance, c'est du Sam tout craché. Pouffa Janet.

\- C'est vrai… La première fois qu'elle a passé la porte elle m'a dit que j'allais l'adorer. Je lui ai dit que je l'adorais déjà. Et c'était vrai, son culot m'avait plu. Talent qu'elle a encore pu développer par la suite agrémenté d'une bonne dose d'insubordination quand il le faut…

\- On se demande de qui elle a pu acquérir ça…

Ils se mirent à rire alors que le colonel faisait mine de réfléchir avant de répondre qu'il ne voyait pas mais que cette personne pouvait être fier. Il redevint ensuite sérieux et reprit

\- Aujourd'hui au bout de 8 ans, je peux dire que…

\- Vous l'aimez ?

\- …

\- J'étais présente lors du test Zatarc, colonel...

\- Rien à changer… Si ce n'est qu'on a appris à bien se connaitre et à s'apprécier en mission, à la base et en dehors.

\- En dehors ?

\- On se fait des petites soirées de temps en temps, tous les quatre. Rien de folichon… vous savez, DVD, poker avec une bonne bière et une bonne pizza. Ca resserre les liens… maintenant on se connait par cœur tous. On est un peu comme une famille.

Enfin bref, elle a été mon électrochoc, elle a su faire fondre la carapace en naquaddah que j'avais construite…

\- j'ai pu le constater…

\- Doc… Et si… elle… si elle avait peur de moi maintenant…

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle peur ?

\- Je suis un homme, et elle est battue par un homme…

\- Ecoutez-moi colonel, reprit Janet assez surprise, (l'homme ne se livrait jamais, mais là… bon c'est vrai que quand il s'agissait de l'astrophysicienne, il avait tendance à réagir plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre... mais…) Vous êtes un homme impressionnant, dur et peut être difficilement abordable, parfois même effrayant, oui parce qu'on vous croit insensible à ce qui vous entoure, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Votre présence ici et maintenant en est la preuve. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, de profondément humain et altruiste. Surtout quand il s'agit de Sam, vous donneriez votre vie pour elle…

\- Si je pouvais être à sa place en ce moment… j'aurais voulu recevoir les coups à sa place…

\- Je sais colonel, et vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, vous avez pris les choses en main pour la protéger et la sortir de ce guêpier, non écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, continua t'elle en le voyant secouer la tête pour réfuter. Je sais que vous aviez promis, vous avez peur qu'elle n'ait plus confiance en vous mais vous avez tort. Je m'en serai aperçu au retour de votre prochaine mission, ou plus tard, j'aurai forcément fini par m'en rendre compte. Elle ne vous en voudra pas, rassurez-vous.

Jack soupira, il espérait seulement que le médecin ait raison.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda t'elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

\- Permission de parler librement monsieur ?

\- Accordée, acquiesça-t-il dans un nouveau soupir.

\- J'ai aussi vu la vidéo surveillance de son évanouissement… J'ai vu votre discussion. Vous aviez l'air de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'aborder sans qu'elle ne se braque… vous avez ouvert la porte, vous avez laissez voir qu'elle pouvait venir dans vos bras mais sans obligation, votre geste était clair… moi je n'aurais pas su, Comment vous…

\- Ma mère… répondit-il dans un murmure. Un accident bête, mon père a perdu son boulot, il s'est mis à boire et il est devenu violent. Je me suis occupé d'elle.

Dire que Janet était surprise était un euphémisme. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'enfance des soldats qu'elle soignait, et encore moins à celle du colonel. Il n'aurait pas apprécié si elle avait posé des questions. La suite du récit de son interlocuteur la tira de ses pensées.

\- Une femme battue perd confiance en elle. J'ai laissé des ouvertures dans son environnement, je lui ai proposé mais surtout sans l'obliger, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait encore le pouvoir de décider, qu'elle avait le droit de choisir sans subir…

Il tourna la tête vers le médecin qui ne disait plus rien. Celle-ci le remercia puis se leva, faisant valoir qu'après sa longue journée de garde, elle avait décidé d'aller se coucher. Elle expliqua à son supérieur qu'elle reviendrait vers 8h le lendemain et qu'il fallait qu'il se repose.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce Jack reconcentra toute son attention sur son second allongée devant lui. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, la pression de sa main s'était un peu relâchée.

Le lendemain donc à 8h précises, le docteur Janet Frasier rentrait dans l'infirmerie, elle sourit, comme elle s'y était attendu, le colonel O'Neill s'était endormi près du Major Carter. Mais pas sur une chaise, la tête sur le lit, oh non ! Il était allongé sur le lit et formait une bulle protectrice autour du major avec ses bras. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs comme moulée contre lui. Ha là la… Le jour où ces deux-là admettront leurs sentiments, les poules auront des dents, pensa-t-elle. Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait les réveiller avant l'arrivée du Général Hammond. Elle savait qu'il viendrait prendre des nouvelles, d'une part parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Sam et d'autre part parce ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait devait l'agacer au plus haut point. D'autant plus que le fait que ce soit O'Neill qui ait pris les choses en main n'inspirait pas la plus grande sureté quand on savait à quel point il pouvait être tête brûlée. Ah ben tiens… quand on parle du loup…

En effet le Général Hammond venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers elle sans rien ignorer bien entendu de la position des deux membres de SG1.

\- Docteur.

-Bonjour mon Général.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit encore, je viens d'arriver mais, apparemment la nuit s'est bien passée…

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois. Bien, je ne vous retarde pas docteur, dites-leur de me faire un point régulièrement.

\- A vos ordres.

Le Général quitta la pièce.

1h plus tard Sam ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et se retrouva plongée dans les yeux chocolat de son supérieur qui s'était, quant à lui, relevé et rassit sur une chaise à côté du lit.

\- Salut Dorothée, sourit-il, bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour mon Colonel, oui ça peut aller… Mais euh… j'aurais dû rentrer chez moi, paniqua t'elle tout à coup, Pete va s'inquiéter… je… il faut que…

\- Stop, major ! Regardez-moi, ordonna doucement Jack, tout va bien, il ne viendra pas ici.

\- Mais il va vouloir savoir, et le rapport ?!

\- Doucement Carter, tout va bien, le rapport indique que vous vous électrocutée hier matin en travaillant à une réparation de la porte. Quant à Shanahan, il a téléphoné effectivement mais je lui gentiment expliqué que le choc nous a obligés à vous garder en observation ici… Ordre du médecin chef de la base, j'ai nommé le major, super doctor Janet Frasier ! Finit-il de manière très théâtrale. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire et le colonel n'en fut que plus ravi.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça… je vous offre un petit déjeuner en provenance directe du mess Carter ?

\- Ca c'est une bonne idée colonel ! Allez Sam ! Encore un ordre du médecin, mangez donc quelque chose.

\- D'accord, merci mon colonel…

-De rien Carter, ça me fait plaisir. Répondit Jack en posant devant elle le plateau qu'il attrapait sur la table de nuit.

Elle apprécia le contenu du plateau, mais tout de suite après elle se rembrunit.

\- Carter ?

Comme elle ne disait rien, il tendit sa main vers elle, paume ouverte vers le haut, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Je vais devoir renter… Je…

-Non pas forcement, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez venir chez moi.

\- Je ne veux pas vous créer de problème mon colonel.

\- Tatata… vous ne créez rien du tout. Rassurez-vous, vous viendrez si vous le voulez, vous resterez ici si vous préférez. Je ne m'en offusquerai pas.

\- Je vous remercie mon colonel, souffla t'elle alors qu'il serrait un peu plus sa main.

\- De rien, on fera tout pour l'empêcher de vous approcher je vous le promets.

\- On ?

\- J'aimerai en parler à Teal'c et Daniel, ce soir, si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Vous ne leur avez rien dit ?

\- Non, parce que vous ne m'y aviez pas autorisé. Je vous ai promis Carter.

\- Je… d'accord Monsieur.

\- Parfait, aller, venez, ça vous dit de jouer les professeurs ?

\- ?

\- Voilà ce que je souhaitais vous proposer : je me demandais si vous voudriez bien que je fasse vos expériences avec vous. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis sous vos ordres ! Ça vous va ?

\- Euh, oui… pourquoi pas…

\- Alors allons-y !

Et c'est d'un pas enjoué qu'il l'entraina jusqu'à son labo dès qu'elle se fut changée.

Toute la journée, ils la passèrent au labo, Sam menait les expériences de main de maitre et Jack jouait les assistants en exécutant les ordres qu'elle lui donnait et en tapant les rapports. Il la fit beaucoup rire et avancer dans son travail en même temps, entre deux visites de Daniel, Teal'c et du général Hammond.

SG1 convint de se retrouver le soir même chez Jack, Sam appréhendait beaucoup. Comment allait-elle expliquer à ses amis qu'elle s'était fait avoir, et qu'elle se laissait battre sans se défendre alors qu'elle était soldat !

Vers 18h00, les soldats en faction aux sorties de la base virent le colonel et son major quitter Cheyenne Mountain pour se rendre chez ce dernier afin de tout y préparer. Il la rassura autant qu'il put la poussant à prendre toutes les décisions possibles dans leurs préparatifs. Ca n'avait l'air de rien mais la jeune femme appréciait qu'il lui montre qu'elle avait toujours un pouvoir décisionnel sur sa vie. Teal'c et Daniel arrivèrent à l'heure prévue et le début de soirée se passa comme à leur habitude lors de leurs soirées, dans les rires et la bonne humeur. A la fin du repas Jack décida de se lancer pendant que son major était à la cuisine.

\- Bon les gars… si on se retrouve là ce soir c'est pour quelque chose de sérieux.

\- C'est à propos de Sam n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet Daniel Jackson, je pense que cette réunion concerne ce qui est arrivé au major Carter hier.

\- Oui c'est à propos de Sam, murmura Jack en serrant les poings. Entendre Carter revenir de la cuisine le calma instantanément.

\- Alors ? Pressa Daniel. Que s'est-il passé ?

Jack tendit sa main paume ouverte vers le haut vers son second.

\- Allez Carter, venez, vous voulez bien leur montrer ?

Timidement la jeune femme prit la main de son supérieur et se rapprocha, elle commença ensuite à remonter ses manches et le bord de son T-shirt sur son ventre, laissant ainsi apparaître les bleus aux yeux de ses amis.

\- Oh seigneur ! Sam ! s'exclama Daniel.

Teal'c resta aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude, mais il avait serré les dents et on voyait sa mâchoire frémir. Devant ces réactions, Sam se cacha dans le torse de son colonel et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

\- Daniel apportez moi un verre d'eau s'il vous plait. Demanda Jack alors qu'il sortait une plaquette de comprimés de sa poche. Il en donna un à Sam avec le verre que venait de ramener l'archéologue. Elle l'avala sans réfléchir. Il lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille que tout allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle pouvait dormir maintenant et que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle serait dans la chambre d'ami de son supérieur. Quand elle demanda ce qu'il en serait de lui, il lui promit même qu'il serait dans la maison à son réveil, où exactement, il ne pouvait le dire mais il serait quelque part dans la maison, c'était certain. Quelques minutes après, elle s'était endormie. Il se releva en la gardant dans ses bras avec l'aide de Teal'c, s'excusa un instant et monta la mettre au lit. Il ne lui retira que ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Si il faisait plus, elle se demanderait ce qui s'était passé et paniquerai. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il redescendit après avoir rabattu les couvertures sur Carter.

\- Mais enfin, s'exclama à nouveau Daniel, qu'est-ce que…

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ces bleus n'ont pas été causés accidentellement Daniel Jackson! Le coupa Teal'c.

\- Bingo ! Merci Teal'c ! C'est son fiancé, ce Pete Shanahan qui nous l'a joyeusement décorée !

\- Attendez ! QUOI ? J'ai du mal comprendre ?

\- Non Daniel, vous avez parfaitement compris.

\- O' Neill, réplica le Jaffa avec une colère à peine contenue. J'aimerai pouvoir parler à Pete Shanahan !

\- Moi aussi Teal'c, moi aussi j'ai deux mots à lui dire croyez-moi ! Ragea Jack.

\- Mais ça n'aidera pas Sam asséna Daniel.

\- Expliquez-vous Daniel Jackson ! Exigea Teal'c d'une voix froide.

Le jeune homme expliqua alors que le fait d'aller voir Pete maintenant pour lui faire ce que tous les trois souhaitaient lui faire ne ferait que le pousser à s'en prendre un peu plus à Sam la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Quoi ! Il est contre la violence mais il a aussi ses limites. Le Jaffa hocha la tête et demanda ce qu'ils devaient faire. Suivant l'idée de Jack, ils tentèrent d'élaborer une multitude de scénarios dans lesquels ils éloignaient Pete Shanahan de la vie de leur amie. Elle n'aurait qu'à choisir le lendemain celui qu'elle préférait.

Sam se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle tentant de se remémorer la soirée précédente. Elle se concentra et les événements lui revinrent. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'amis du Colonel O'Neill, hier soir, elle avait avoué à son équipe, sa famille de cœur, le calvaire qu'elle subissait chez elle. D'ailleurs Pete devait être furieux qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée depuis plusieurs jours. Elle frissonna à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. D'un coup, elle réalisa… elle souleva la couette avec empressement, il fallait qu'elle vérifie… Elle soupira de soulagement, visiblement on ne lui avait retiré que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Evidemment se fustigea t'elle, le colonel ne lui aurait jamais fait ça… elle aurait paniqué et il le savait parfaitement.

Elle se leva et partit à la recherche de la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller rapidement, une bonne douche finirait de lui remettre les idées en place. D'autant que son colonel avait pensé à lui faire prendre les affaires de rechange qu'elle gardait dans son casier au SGC, au cas où.

Ca y est, elle était prête, fraîche et à présent bien réveillée. Elle descendit l'escalier sans bruit puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu ou vu quoi que ce soit qui lui prouvât que quelqu'un était déjà levé (hormis elle bien sûr !). La scène qu'elle découvrit en arrivant en bas fit naître un large sourire attendri sur ses lèvres. « Ses » 3 hommes, comme elle aimait les appeler, les 3 hommes de sa vie, ceux qui partageaient son quotidien professionnel étaient allongés par terre, profondément endormis. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner de la petite troupe. C'est cette bonne odeur de café fraichement coulé qui sorti le colonel des bras de Morphée. Il se leva aussi péniblement que les courbatures d'une nuit sur le sol le lui permettaient et rejoignit son major.

\- Salut Dorothée.

\- Bonjour mon colonel.

Elle lui tendit un café fumant, sans sucre ni cuillère, exactement comme il l'aimait. Il la remercia avec un sourire reconnaissant avant de tenter d'entamer réellement la conversation.

\- Comment aller vous ?

\- Mieux merci, j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un sommeil lourd et un peu réparateur.

\- Bon tant mieux.

\- Et vous mon colonel pourquoi est-ce que vous avez dormi par terre ?

\- Disons qu'on a travaillé assez tard sur un dossier qui nous tenait à cœur...

\- ho…

\- On a élaboré pas mal de scénarios pour vous soyez débarrassée de Pete pour de bon.

Fit la voix de Daniel de l'autre côté de la cloison. Comme pour le colonel, lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine, elle lui tendit une tasse de café, cette fois avec une cuillère mais sans sucre.

\- Vous avez fait ça toute la nuit… pour… moi… ?

\- En effet, répondit une voix grave et calme.

\- Bonjour Teal'c.

\- Bonjour Daniel Jackson, O'Neill, major Carter, comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

\- Ca va, merci Teal'c. Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Je vous en prie. Alors quel est le programme ?

Les 3 hommes entamèrent un « briefing » de la jeune femme. Il dura quelques heures durant lesquelles elle avait pu avoir pas mal de fou rire. Entre les idées de Teal'c pour lui infliger toutes les tortures de la galaxie, et les exclamations de Daniel selon lesquelles, non Jack, on ne peut pas envoyer Pete Shanahan dans une geôle Goaul'd, et encore moins sur Netu.

\- Et pourquoi pas dans une mine de naqquadah ? Rahhh quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé !

Ils rirent avant de revenir à des hypothèses plus sérieuses. Sam opta pour une solution judiciaire. Elle décida de demander une injonction d'éloignement contre son ex-compagnon. Ça n'allait pas être facile, il n'allait pas du tout apprécier. D'un coup, elle prit peur, elle se mit à trembler. Instinctivement elle chercha la main qui lui apportait du réconfort. Bien sûr, Jack se rendit compte de son malaise et tendit son bras vers elle, comme elle ne réagissait pas et tremblait de plus en plus, il se saisit de sa main et la serra, elle s'y agrippa et finit par se calmer. Ils seraient là pour la protéger, IL serait là.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à mettre au point leur stratégie. Ils avaient convenu que Sam et Jack resteraient chez ce dernier à l'abri. Ils en profiteraient pour finir les rapports des expériences de la veille et les rapports de mission de SG1 en retard. Quant aux deux autres membres de l'équipe, ils devaient se rendre chez Sam pour faire changer les serrures, afin que Pete ne puisse plus rentrer, et préparer des affaires à ramener au major.

Chacun partit remplir sa « mission » rapidement. Arrivés à la maison de leur amie, Daniel et Teal'c se mirent à l'ouvrage. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous avec un serrurier pour refaire la sécurité de la maison. Il fut reçu par le Jaffa, tandis que Daniel cherchait dans la commode et la penderie, des habits, pyjamas et sous-vêtements qu'il pourrait emmener avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain prendre le affaires de toilette.

Il redescendait, Teal'c l'avait informé que les nouvelles serrures étaient opérationnelles, lui avait fini. Un bruit de clefs qu'on essaie d'introduire de force dans la serrure se fit entendre, puis la sonnette retenti.

\- Sam ? Sam tu es là ?

\- Est-ce Pete Shanahan, Daniel Jackson ?

\- Il semblerai Teal'c, laissez-moi faire, vous voulez ?

Le Jaffa inclina la tête en guise d'approbation pendant que Daniel ouvrait la porte.

\- Euh… bonjour…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous chez Sam ? Où est-elle ? Sam ? SAM ? Répond-moi !

\- Sam n'est pas là, dit calmement l'archéologue en se relevant après avoir été bousculé par le policier entré comme une furie dans la maison.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Veuillez-vous calmer monsieur, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation d'intervenir pour vous calmer moi-même.

Pete se retourna vers Teal'c surpris.

\- Nous sommes des collègues de Sam. Vous êtes monsieur Shanahan ?

\- Oui. Vous travaillez avec elle ? Vous étiez là lors de son accident ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas rentrée ? Elle aurait dû rentrer !

\- Elle est à l'infirmerie de la base, comme notre supérieur le colonel O'Neill a du vous le dire. Elle a subit un grave choc suite à l'incident sur la porte des étoiles. Le médecin ne la laisse sortir pour le moment.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Nous étions venus chercher quelques affaires, pour permettre à Sam de se changer.

\- C'est vous ! C'est vous qui avez fait changer les serrures hein ? En réalité c'est elle qui vous envoie pour me foutre dehors hein ? Croyez-moi ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! S'énerva le policier. Teal'c l'attrapa par le col avant qu'il ne puisse frapper l'archéologue.

\- Nous n'avons absolument pas toucher aux serrures de cette maison, nous sommes simplement venu prendre des vêtements et des affaire de toilette pour une collègue qui est coincée dans l'infirmerie de la base, point final, donc vous feriez mieux de nous laisser et de ne plus revenir ici, est ce que c'est clair !

Devant les regards noirs des deux hommes qui se tenaient fermement face à lui, Pete ne put qu'abdiquer et faire demi-tour. Les deux membres de SG1 s'assurèrent qu'il était bien parti puis remontèrent dans leur voiture et retournèrent chez leur supérieur.

En arrivant, la maison était étrangement calme, Les deux militaires était chacun penchés sur un ordinateur et semblaient murés et concentrés dans leur travail.

\- On est rentré ! s'exclama Daniel pour les faire réagir.

\- Ha… tant mieux, ça s'est bien passé ? Pas de soucis ? d'imprévu ? répondit Jack en se redressant et en s'étirant un peu.

\- Non… enfin… pas vraiment…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pete Shanahan est venu sonner à la porte O'Neill, répondit Teal'c.

\- Oh…

Sam avait précipitamment relevé la tête.

\- Pete ? Oh mon dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que ?

\- Du calme Sam l'interrompit Daniel, tout va bien. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était ravi de nous voir mais bon… nous avons réussi à lui faire avaler que n'étions venus que pour vous chercher de quoi vous changer et surtout que nous n'y étions pour rien dans le fait que sa clefs ne rentrait plus dans la serrure.

\- Il… il vous a cru ? Chuchota-t-elle incrédule ?

\- Hum, si on veut oui… il a bien hurlé qu'il savait que c'était vous qui nous envoyiez pour faire ça et le rayer de votre vie et que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Rit-il en lançant un regard complice au Jaffa à côté de lui. Celui esquissa un sourire et reprit :

\- Nous avons réussi à le dissuader de rester…

Sam n'en revenait pas… ils avaient chassé Pete de chez elle, il n'allait pas aimer… non pas aimer du tout même… il allait la retrouver et s'en prendre encore plus à elle, il ne la laisserait jamais en paix ! Elle allait devoir se cacher pendant très longtemps, ne plus pouvoir aller chez elle, ni à son travail sans risque de le croiser... elle allait tout perdre ! Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle attrapa la main tendue que lui offrait le colonel et la serra à lui briser les doigts. Celui-ci avait assisté à l'échange, étrangement très satisfait du fait que le policier soit mis à mal. Mais il savait que tout n'était pas joué, il avait vu Carter paniquer, et avait tendu sa main, ouverte, paume vers le haut. Le seul geste qui la rassurait vraiment depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qui se passait. Un « Et vous ? » envoyé avec force par Daniel, le sortit de ses réflexions.

\- Oh, nous… plutôt éprouvant, répondit-il sombrement. L'injonction d'éloignement est mise en place, mais qui sait si il la respectera… Encore que… marmonna-t-il soudain.

\- Quoi ? demanda Daniel.

\- Quelle est votre idée O'Neill ?

\- Eh bien, nous sommes allés au commissariat pour avoir l'injonction, ça n'a pas vraiment été une partie de plaisir. Nous avons aussi téléphoné à Hammond pour lui expliquer la situation. Et maintenant, dès lors qu'elle lui sera signifiée, il est sensé ne plus approcher Carter, vous croyez vraiment qu'il va la respecter ? Moi je ne le pense pas et c'est justement ça qui le perdra, puisqu'à la seconde ou il s'approchera, la police et l'armée lui tomberont dessus !

\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise stratégie. Acquiesça Teal'c.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt réfléchit.

Le major Carter reprit le travail après une bonne semaine de repos, ses bleus s'étaient estompés et elle retrouvait doucement une certaine sécurité. Elle vivait toujours chez le colonel car elle ne sentait pas capable de vivre seule encore. La vie reprenait son cour. Il fallut 3 semaines supplémentaires avant que Pete se manifeste. Il avait été appelé pour une mission à Denver jusque-là. Ce jour-là, il était bien décidé à réglé ses comptes avec son ex petite amie et ses amis. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait interdiction de se tenir à moins de 300 mètres d'elle, mais qu'importe, elle l'avait écarté et elle allait le payer ! Il commença par aller chez elle, il n'y trouva personne. Sa voiture n'était pas là. Déçu, il prit la direction de la base. Il trouvait la situation ironique, elle avait eu le droit de lui parler de son travail top secret, et c'est ce secret qui la perdrait… Ce serait moins facile, elle ne serait certainement pas seule, mais cela ne serait que plus excitant ! Il se gara un peu avant la base. Il finit à pieds. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking, il l'aperçu. Bien entendu, elle était entourée des 3 hommes qui travaillaient avec elle, ceux qu'il avait vu chez elle et un autre qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo, son supérieur. Et il semblait extrêmement proche d'elle. Il rageait ! Jamais il ne pourrait l'atteindre ! Silencieusement il s'approcha, il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout, il la récupérerait ! Il y était presque

\- Sam !

\- Pete ? Qu'est que tu fais là ?

\- Mais je viens te parler…

\- Fichez-lui la paix Shanahan ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

O'Neill s'avança menaçant, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'aller au bout de son geste.

\- Stop ! Retournez-vous et pas un geste !

Pete se retourna ahuri.

Et zut, il était pris.

Le procès eu lieu quelques semaines plus tard. Pete fut condamné après 3 jours de témoignages, de réfutations, de preuves, de délibération. Jacob était revenu sur terre pour soutenir sa fille, pris de furieuse envies de meurtres, tout comme Marc, le frère de Carter, arrivé tout droit de San Diego.

Lorsque la sentence tomba « Pete Shanahan, reconnu coupable ! Vous n'avez pas respecté l'injonction d'éloignement. Vous avez été violent avec Mlle Carter. Ainsi, pour non-respect de mesure judiciaire et coup et blessures volontaire, la peine requise et définie, est l'emprisonnement à vie », tous s'étaient levé, soulagés. Sam s'était très vite retrouvé entourée de SG1. Marc regardait sa sœur évoluer, pleurer, et rire de soulagement au milieu des hommes qui faisait sa vie. Ils l'entouraient, la serraient dans leur bras, la réconfortaient et son supérieur la faisait sourire.

\- Elle est belle comme ça hein ? Demanda Jacob à son fils.

\- Elle rayonne… j'imagine que beaucoup d'hommes qui les croisent doivent se demander lequel des 3 est le petit veinard…

\- Regarde.

Marc tourna alors à nouveau la tête vers les 4 amis, et vit sa sœur plus que proche de Jack. Il lui tendait la main en la couvant du regard, elle la prit et lui rendit un sourire heureux. Puis elle se blotti contre lui.

\- Alors ? demanda Jacob en souriant, tu as trouvé ?

\- Je crois oui, sourit Marc.

\- Parfait, aller viens.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe.

\- Jack, Teal'c, Daniel…

\- Hey Jacob. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien merci, on vous l'emprunte pour la soirée, dit-il en regardant Sam.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Quoi ! On aimerait l'avoir un peu nous aussi.

\- Papa !

\- Hum… très bien, mais vous la ramener avant minuit…

\- Mon colonel !

\- Oui papa… finit Jacob en riant.

Les autres membres de SG1 regardaient avec amusement Marc se demander si tout était bien normal.

\- Carter ? Finit par demander Jack.

\- Ca va mon colonel, ça me ferait plaisir de passer une soirée avec mon père et mon frère. Et puis vous pourrez passer une soirée sans m'avoir sur le dos, ça vous reposera. Vous en avez besoin aussi.

Ils se sourirent, et elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bon très bien. Dit le colonel en se grattant la nuque. Amusez-vous bien Carter, profitez ! C'est un ordre.

\- A vos ordres ! répondit-elle en lui tendant la main, paume vers le ciel. Elle le sentait un peu désemparé, et elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne le laissait pas pour autant.

Elle l'attira à elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille de se reposer aussi et que c'était un ordre aussi.

\- A vos ordres madame, sourit-il alors apaisé.

La famille carter passa une très bonne soirée. De leur côté les hommes de SG1 aussi.

Sam rentra très tard. Elle monta silencieusement, une fois ces affaires déposées. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre du colonel. Il dormait, mais il semblait crispé. Elle s'approcha, s'assit sur le lit, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je suis rentrée mon colonel vous pouvez dormir maintenant. Il remua, se retourna dans son lit et ses traits se détendirent et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle quitta la pièce sans bruit et se rendit dans sa chambre, se prépara et se coucha.

La vie reprit ensuite son cours normal. Les briefings, les missions plus ou moins dangereuses, les débriefings, passages à l'infirmerie… Personne ne fit vraiment attention au fait que Carter et O'Neill était bien plus proches, plus complices, personne sauf Daniel et Teal'c bien sûr, mais eux savaient…

C'est après encore plusieurs semaines que Jack raccompagna Sam chez elle définitivement.

Ils étaient sous le porche de la maison, la valise de Sam à ses pieds. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre.

\- Alors ça y est… vous rentrez chez vous…

\- Il semblerait oui…

\- La maison va me paraître vide sans vous…

Elle sourit et il l'attira contre lui.

\- Merci, merci pour tout mon colonel. Murmura Sam

\- De rien…

Il s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux et tout doucement frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser était tendre doux et amoureux.

\- Je ferai mieux de partir, chuchota-t-il, avant de perdre le contrôle…

\- Oui…

Pourtant aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant de longues minutes. Puis Sam ouvrit la porte sans quitter le regard chaud de son supérieur. Elle tenait ses mains à présent et du coup l'entraina à sa suite. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Sam…

\- Moi aussi…

Alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur, elle posa les mains du colonel sur sa poitrine. Il inspira brusquement et elle soupira de bien-être.

Elle vit à cet instant ses mains rugueuses et masculines au possible, commencer à caresser ses seins comme habitées d'une volonté propre.

Il enfoui la tête dans son cou et là, à partir de cet instant, la réalité qui les entourait disparue.

Il embrassa son cou, puis remonta au niveau de sa mâchoire pour venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Elle allait le rendre fou… il le lui murmura doucement. Prenant alors les choses en main, elle l'embrassa de plus belle, quémandant l'entrée et l'accès à sa bouche. Il ne résista pas. Ses mains à elle, passèrent sous sa chemise, laissant une trace incandescente sur sa peau, il obéît docilement quand elle lui fit lever les bras remontant et retirant ladite chemise devenue encombrante. Elle embrassa son torse, ses épaules, descendant ensuite doucement vers son ventre. Il gémit, elle était maintenant à genoux devant lui et défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture…

Réagissant, il la tira vers le haut, l'embrassa fougueusement et la souleva pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il l'allongea. Il la couvrit de tout son corps laissant ses mains et sa langue la parcourir tandis qu'à son tour il la déshabillait. Lorsqu'elle fut torse nue, il resta figé, la contemplant, réalisant à peine qu'elle s'offrait à lui.

\- J'adore cette vue !... marmonna-t-il

Elle l'attira de nouveau à elle, il plongea dans sa poitrine, découvrant ses seins avec sa langue, il suçota, téta, mordilla ses tétons, la faisant trembler et gémir de plaisir à son tour. Encouragé maintenant il descendait sur son ventre, la débarrassant de tous tissus faisant obstacle. Elle retint son souffle alors qu'il posait ses lèvres entre ses jambes. Il la vit se cambrer contre sa bouche. Elle gémissait, s'arquait, criait presque. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que son corps soit secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables, indiquant qu'elle atteignait le point de non-retour et jouissait pleinement.

Reprenant son souffle, elle se tortilla pour qu'il se redresse et le fit basculer sur le dos. Reprenant ses baisers sur son torse, en descendant lentement jusqu'à son pantalon. Elle le lui retira lentement, très lentement, et se mettant à genoux devant lui, elle caressa doucement son sexe tendu, il se sentit durcir un peu plus encore si c'était possible. D'un coup il s'arqua en inspirant brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de sa partenaire prendre le relais de ses mains. Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas se laisser aller. La sentant un tout petit peu déçue, il prit ses mains et la fit doucement remonter. Il l'embrassa avidement avant de reprendre sa place au-dessus d'elle, il la bascula sur le côté et frotta sa hampe sur sa féminité avant de présenter la tête de sa virilité a ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha à lui, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa moiteur avec délice. Il rejeta la tête en arrière devant les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Il avait l'impression de flotter, il accéléra le rythme, cela le fit suffoquer. Il accéléra encore, et il la sentit à nouveau prise de soubresauts, il sentit le plaisir absolu le dévorer. Il la vit alors se rapprocher de son oreille…

\- Vas-y, laisse toi aller. Susurra-t-elle.

S'en fut trop pour lui, il explosa dans un jet puissant, agrippé à elle de toutes ses forces. Ses spasmes lui donnèrent l'impression de se noyer. Dans un dernier grognement il se retira et retomba lourdement sur le tapis. Il s'étala sur le dos là, à même le sol. Il mit un certain temps avant que son cœur se calme et que sa respiration ne redevienne normale. Il regarda vers elle, elle était allongée sur le canapé, les yeux clos, la respiration haletante. Elle sourit et tendit la main vers lui, il la prit, elle entrelaça leur doigts après avoir embrassé sa main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une fois calmée. Sam se releva, et l'aida à se relever à son tour et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Ils se glissèrent sous la couette. Sam se blotti contre lui, Jack l'entoura de ses bras. L'homme déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa compagne, il murmura ensuite trois petits mots qu'il ne pensait jamais dire à personne d'autre qu'a son fils disparu.

\- Je t'aime Carter.

Carter sourit, se lovant un peu plus contre lui…

\- Moi aussi, mon colonel, moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Des années plus tard, ils s'étaient marié, Jack avait été promu Général. Il était resté un an à la tête du SGC avant d'être muté à Washington au Home World Security. Il défendait le projet bec et ongles. Dès qu'il le pouvait il filait retrouver sa femme. Elle avait été promu colonel, c'est la première chose qu'il avait fait en tant que général. Elle avait commandé SG1 puis, elle était repartie en zone 51 après la mort de son père. Elle avait accepté l'offre du Colonel Mitchell peu de temps après et était retourné au SGC lutter contre les Oriis.

Il avait fini par vraiment prendre sa retraite et elle avait fini par diriger le vaisseau Georges Hammond après un bref séjour sur la base d'Atlantis. La première femme Générale de l'armée de l'air…

Et le règlement pendant tout ce temps ? Quel règlement ?

Fin.

* * *

 _Bien... Repos tout le monde..._

 _Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez? laissez moi un petit mot pour me donner vos sentiments et votre avis... Je répondrais toujours._

 _Si vous restez anonyme ben... merci d'être passé... :)_

 _Rompez!_


End file.
